Nightstar controlled
Here's how Nightstar is being controlled by Poultrion in Ernie the Dragon Hunter lands and Yuna hops off Yuna: You can’t do this. Ernie: Oh, who are you? The Princess of all dragons? chuckles I know who you are. Your Princess Yuna, daughter of Princess Luna and aunt Princess Celestia. Yuna: That’s right. Ernie: chuckles So you think you're gonna stop me? Yuna: No, let me show you that dragons are…. Ernie: NO!!! Don’t show me anything. Because I have my own dragon. POULTRION RISE!!!!!!!!!!! guises up and Poultrion comes out! Poultrion: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gasps Vinny: No way! Brian: A bewilderbeest! Poultrion: ROAR!!!!! Yuna: herself Mama was right, there is a bewilderbeest. loud How did you get one? Ernie: scoffs It's simple, my family and friends were taken and eaten by these creatures. So, I took it as a hatchling. I tortured and manipulated it. Till finally it came to my trust. But, better not. I think our little game ends here. Poultrion, show her what control does. is then shaking over Poultrion’s power Yuna: What’s wrong? Ernie: Don't you get it? It's an alpha dragon, nothing can resit it! Not even your precious night fury! Nightstar is now under control of Poultrion Princess Luna: what’s happening Yuna! Princess Celestia: gasps Ernie: Kill her. Yuna: What did he just said to you? is coming closer to Yuna Yuna: Hey, come on! Stop! Snap out of it! Lunarlight is running towards them Yuna: Nightstar! No! Nightstar: up fire Emperor Lunarlight: Yuna! Ernie: snickers Poultrion: growls Yuna: NO!!!!! Emperor Lunarlight: YUNA!!!! Yuna: gasps NO!! Lunarlight pushes her out of the way and he’s blasted! King Solar Flare, Celestia, and Luna: gasps Ernie: shocked Heh. saves Hiccup” starts playing Yuna: No! her magic to clear the ruble Lunarlight! King Solar Flare: Father! Princess Luna: Grandpa, no. Princess Celestia: for heart beat but hears nothing He's... a tear He’s gone. Poultrion: growls Nightstar: snapped out of control comes up to see Lunarlight Nightstar: to comfort King Solar Flare Yuna: No! Get away! Go on, get out of here! Go away! Skyla: Yuna, it won't help! She's only... Yuna: She killed him! runs off Poultrion: and all of the dragons are now under controlled by it Ernie: laughs takes out a Dark-Dragon Ball Sideshow Bob: What’s that thing? Ernie: A Dark-Dragon Ball. It allows me to capture dragons. it at Nightstar And I always wanted a Night Fury. her back out 'round up the men, and meet me at Berk! on Nightstar Yuna: Nightstar! Princess Luna: her It's too late. Poultrion: back in the water as Ernie and his crew depart to Berk later fades to a funeral for Emperor Lunarlight Princess Luna: Yuna isn't there Snowdrop, where’s Yuna? Snowdrop: She's in our room. see Yuna crying in her bed Princess Luna: Hey, there sweetie. Yuna: Hey Mama. This is all my fault, and Nightstar is gone because of me. I didn’t mean to yell at her I was just mad at her. cries Princess Luna: her wing on her daughter Shhhh… there, there. Yuna: We got to get her back and the other dragons! I just don’t know how! her head on Luna’s side and muffled cries Princess Luna: You see Yuna, when me and Tia were kids we always fight. Yuna: down You do? Princess Luna: Yes. When something goes wrong, I usually blame it on Tia but usually it's my fault. And I told my father the truth. And what Nightstar did wasn’t her fault, it was Ernie’s. Yuna: That was true. Princess Luna: Yes, and we're gonna get her back. My sweet, dragon rider. Brian: Exactly. Because we're going after him with everything we’ve got. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk